sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dai ca superman/Lịch Xuất Bản LN tháng 3-2015
Sau tháng 2 khá yên ắng thì đến tháng 3 này dự là bạn sẽ phải cháy túi để mua hoặc tốn ..... ổ cứng để .... cho lượng LN ra trong tháng này. Những bộ thuộc dạng đình đám nhất đều sẽ ra vol mới trong tháng này: Sword Art Online, Toaru, DxD, Date A Live, Madan Vanadis, Amagi Park, Ero manga sensei.... Và đặc biệt hơn cả sẽ là Baka to Test tập 12.5, chưa rõ đây sẽ chỉ là mấy phần ngoại truyện hay là viết nối tiếp cho cuộc tình tay ba, tay tư đầy ngang trái của anh đần Akihisa Dengeki Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 10/3/2015. *Manga no Kamisama (God of Manga) 【著：蘇之一行／絵：Tiv】 *Ideologue! 【著：椎田十三／絵：憂姫はぐれ】 *'Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Volume 12 【著：鎌池和馬／絵：はいむらきよたか】' *Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online II ―Second Squad Jam―　【著：時雨沢恵一／監修：川原 礫／絵：黒星紅白】 *'Eromanga-sensei Volume 4 【著：伏見つかさ／絵：かんざきひろ】' *Kanae no Hoshi Volume 2 【著：高橋弥七郎／絵：いとうのいぢ】 *Nejimaki Seirei Senki: Tenkyou no Alderamin VII　【著：宇野朴人／絵：竜徹】 *WORLD END ECONOMiCA II　【著：支倉凍砂／絵：上月一式】 *Girly Air Force II　【著：夏海公司／絵：遠坂あさぎ】 *Hangyaku no Dreadnaught Volume 3 【著：岩田洋季／絵：白もち桜】 *Shirohime Quest Volume 2　【著：五十嵐雄策／絵：miz22、そと】 *Wagaya no Dungeon (The Dungeon Inside My House) Volume 2　【著：天羽伊吹清／絵：うらび】 *Juusan Mujun no Magi Tsukai Volume 2　【著：十階道一系／絵：雛咲】 *Letters/Vanishing Volume 2 【著：旭 蓑雄／絵：おぐち】 *Soul Gluttony: the 100th Immortal King 【著：泉谷一樹／絵：しゅがすく】 Fantasia Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 20/03/2015. *Gamers! 【著：葵せきな／絵：仙人掌】 *'Date A Live Material 【企画・編集：ファンタジア文庫編集部／原作：橘公司／絵：つなこ】' *'Highschool DxD DX.1　転生天使にラブソングを　【著：石踏一榮／絵：みやま零】' *'Amagi Brilliant Park Volume 6　【著：賀東招二／絵：なかじまゆか】' *'Hitsugi no Chaika Volume XII　【著：榊一郎／絵：なまにくATK】' *'Tokyo Ravens Volume 13　COUNT>DOWN　【著：あざの耕平／絵：すみ兵】' *Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyuukan Volume 6　【著：諸星悠／絵：甘味みきひろ】 *Roku de Nashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Record (The Good-for-Nothing Magic Lecturer and the Akashic Records) Volume 3　【著：羊太郎／絵：三嶋くろね】 *'Dai-Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu Volume 16: A Life of Taking Drastic Measures 【著：鏡貴也／絵：とよた瑣織】' *Commentarii de Imperio Romnia Volume V　―The Second Princess of Assault―　【著：舞阪洸／絵：エレクトさわる】 *Kiniro no Wordmaster Volume 4　―The Unique Cheat That Involved the Four Heroes―　【著：十本スイ／絵：すまき俊悟】 *Bu ni Mi wo Sasagete Hyaku to Yonen. Elf de Yarinasou Musha Shagyou (A Hundred and More Years of One's Life Dedicated to Battle. An Elf's Training Journey Anew) Volume 3　【著：赤石赫々／絵：bun150】 *Shin Tenchi Muyo! Ryoko Oni-Gaiden: Tenchi Muyo! GXP 12　【著：梶島正樹／絵：梶島正樹】 *Maburaho: Jonan no Kan, Volume 10 【著：築地俊彦／絵：駒都えーじ】 Famitsu Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 30/03/2015. *'Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Volume 12.5 Special Edition 【著：井上堅二／絵：葉賀ユイ】' *'Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Volume 12.5 Regular Edition 【著：井上堅二／絵：葉賀ユイ】' *Dress na Boku ga Yangoto Naki Katagata no Kateikyoushi You na Ken 【著：野村美月／絵：karory】 *LOST　―Kaze no Uta ga Kikoeru― Latter Part　【著：池部九郎／絵：咲良ゆき】 *Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou ANOTHER　【著：更伊俊介／絵：鍋島テツヒロ】 *Monster Hunter Anthology Novel: Kari-tama 【著：あかほりさとる、海冬レイジ、嬉野秋彦、氷上慧一／絵：Hisasi、布 施龍太、貞松龍壱、凱、菊野郎】 *Youkai Hyakki-tan! （tentative）　【著：櫂末高彰　イラスト：om】 *Kantai Collection ―Kancolle―　Kagerou, Batsubyoushimasu! Volume 5 Special Edition 【著：築地俊彦／絵：NOCO】 *Kantai Collection ―Kancolle―　Kagerou, Batsubyoushimasu! Volume 5 Regular Edition 【著：築地俊彦／絵：NOCO】 *Sennen Sensou Aegis: Bride under the Moonlight Volume II　【著：ひびき遊／絵：加藤いつわ】 Sneaker Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 28/03/2015. *Ore no Kyoushitsu ni Haruhi wa Inai Volume 4　【著：新井輝／絵：こじこじ】 *Kamisama Life Volume 4　【著：気がつけば毛玉／絵：みわべさくら】 *'Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Volume 6　【著：暁なつめ／絵：三嶋くろね】' *Cocoon World Volume 3 Special Edition　【著：友野詳／原案：安田均／絵：弘司】 *Tenkuu Kangoku no Majutsu Garou (Sky Prison's Magic Art Gallery) 【著：永菜葉一／絵：八坂ミナト】 *Parapura Gakuen 【著：木村航／絵：やむ茶】 *Yappa Choroi'n Desho! Volume 2　【著：吉川兵保／絵：犬江しんすけ】 *Last Phoenix 【著：諸星崇／絵：マニャ子】 *Reisen File8： Point of No Return 【著：林トモアキ／絵：上田夢人】 MF Bunko J Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 25/3/2015. *Re：Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu Volume 6 ＜Lovers Trap Special＞　【著：長月達平／絵：大塚真一郎】 *Re：Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu Volume 6 【著：長月達平／絵：大塚真一郎】 *Seikoku no Dragonar XVIII　【著：瑞智士記／絵：〆鯖コハダ】 *'Unbreakable Machine Doll Volume 15　【著：海冬レイジ／絵：るろお】' *Angel Festa! Volume 3　【著：鏡遊／絵：川上哲也】 *Mahou Sensou XI　【著：スズキヒサシ／絵：瑠奈璃亜】 *'Absolute Duo VIII　Memories Connect　【著：柊★たくみ／絵：浅葉ゆう】' *Seiken no Succeed XII　【著：鏡遊／絵：みけおう】 *Kioku Busoushi Volume 2　【著：天埜冬景／絵：森山しじみ】 *Sensei, Machigatteimasu. Volume 3　【著：岸杯也／絵：プリンプリン】 *'Madan no Ou to Vanadis Volume 11　【著：川口士／絵：片桐雛太】' *Kanojo ga Nakama ni Narisou ni Kochira wo Miteiru (Look Here If You Want to Be Friends with Her) Volume 3　【著：内山靖二郎／絵：吟】 *Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku Volume 6: Pipe Dream Spiral 【著：Last Note.／絵：明菜】 *Cheat na Boku no Aho no Musume Ikusei-ron (A Discussion on Taking Care of My Cheaty Stupid Daughter) 【著：小山タケル／絵：れい亜】 *Gakusei Sensou 【著：宮本武史／原案：千景／絵：加藤勇樹】 *Kekkyoku, Ninja to Dragon wa Docchi ga Tsuyoi no? (In the End, Which is Stronger, Ninjas or Dragons?)【著：伊達康／絵：そりむらようじ】 *Zesshinkai no Solaris Volume 2　【著：らきるち／絵：あさぎり】 *Haken Chronicle 【著：すぎやまリュウ／絵：☆画野朗】 Category:Blog posts Category:News